Una noche Un final
by Xkari18
Summary: Ella piensa en el.. es de noche.. ExT


:::::= Una noche... un final =::::::  
  
  
  
- Xkari18  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- "Y finalmente, la luz de la luna hace un vago esfuerzo por entrometerse, en que tan hermoso estÃ¡s. Eso es tonto. Si yo lo sÃ© con la claridad del agua pura y fresca que se bebe en un manantial..." -sonreÃ­a la muchacha-  
  
  
  
Sigue pensando mientras ve su silencioso respirar. La pequeÃ±a agitaciÃ³n en su pecho y su fuerte hombro sobre la cama de ambos. Las sÃ¡banas juguetean al estar sobre sus piernas, del chico. Y solo cubren hasta un poco mÃ¡s arriba de la cintura; su brazo de hecho estÃ¡ sobre el lecho de sÃ¡banas tranquilamente dispersadas por la cama. El otro brazo aÃºn la rodea y puede sonreÃ­r.  
  
  
  
El tambiÃ©n sonrÃ­e. Si, a pesar de que sus ojos son siempre un semblante pacÃ­fico y soÃ±ador... Hoy podÃ­a notarse que tenÃ­an una especial forma, de que los pÃ¡rpados cayesen sobre ellos... y sus pestaÃ±as dulcemente los protegÃ­an... Como si una suave brisa los hubiese cerrado tan solo para que soÃ±ase con ella... Y para despertar para ella; sonreÃ­r para ella, verla, vivir por ella... Como si su mirada se hubiese transformado en todo eso... y mÃ¡s...  
  
  
  
Su nariz, un perfecto puente entre los ojos. Entre sus profundos ojos azul cielo. Ojos, definidos por los finos lentes que de pequeÃ±o lo seguÃ­an con su angelical sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que se habÃ­a convertido para ella, que al tener que estar presente en la realidad, fuese un problema. Y teniese que bajar del universo hermoso [de donde esta sonrisa la subiÃ³] a la realidad... para poder observarla mÃ¡s detenidamente... y seguir soÃ±ando. De que es verdad. De que ella seguÃ­a viva para Ã©l. Y que era el momento justo y preciso para el amor. Entonces, seguÃ­a su sonrisa... Ya la he descrito. Aunque en toco caso... era un privilegio colectivo. El siempre era asÃ­. Ella puede ver como sutil -aunque notoriamente- cambia para ella. No en vano le decÃ­an desde pequeÃ±a que era muy "observadora".  
  
  
  
Pero se reincorpora. La noche es joven, como ella, y aÃºn puede dormir un poco para despertar temprano y llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Se apresurÃ³ en dormirse. Lo admira por Ãºltima vez. Coloca su cascada fluida de cabello, detrÃ¡s de su oÃ­do y sonrÃ­e. Aprovecha que tiene su brazo derecho extendido, para ponerse ahÃ­. Como si fuese el quiÃ©n la abraza.  
  
  
  
Y el brazo de el, queda justo en la cintura. En la montaÃ±a rusa de la curvada cintura de ella... y se aferra. Su frÃ¡gil figura femenina, denotaba que era mujer de un solo hombre, y viceversa. Y eso lo hacÃ­a sentir orgulloso y a ella tambiÃ©n. Ella sintiÃ³ el varonil aroma de el, aÃºn fresco en ese entonces. A esas horas.. y se sentÃ­a como una pequeÃ±a niÃ±a, buscando la protecciÃ³n de un ser superior a ella... Ese era Ã©l. SonriÃ³ sonrojada.  
  
  
  
-"Valla, aÃºn en estas cirscuntacias no dejo de sonrojarme" -de vergÃ¼enza mÃ¡s- "Como si fuese la primera vez" (///^//. //^///)  
  
  
  
-"Mmm..."-dice entre dientes. Al verla, sutilmente roja, lo sabÃ­a. Ella estaba en vela- "... Â¿Te sientes bien?..."-es lo primero que dice al despertar- "... Por que si no estÃ¡s cÃ³moda... yo..." -Se acomoda, su espalda, rosa en el espaldar de madera finamente tallado de la cama. Y se apoya levemente, haciendo notar sus marcados pectorales y sus mÃºsculos en los brazos-... "Â¿no estÃ¡s cÃ³moda?" -musita suavemente-  
  
  
  
-"Â¡Oh no!..." -Lo abraza or la cintura... aferrÃ¡ndose al pecho de el- "Estoy bien... muy bien... a tu lado siempre..." -SonrÃ­e dulcemente-  
  
  
  
- ... -Ã‰l sonrÃ­e afablemente- "Yo tambiÃ©n, desde que te encontrÃ©... puedo darme cuenta de que aÃºn sigo vivo.." -Toma el mentÃ³n de ella... suave y dulcemente, haciendo que ella se siente en la cama, frente a el. La inclina su mentÃ³n hacia arriba. La mira... habla tan cerca de ella.. que sus labios rozan levemente los de ella... cada palabra que musita... la otra mano se encuentra rodeÃ¡ndola suavemente, como teniendo miedo de quebrarla la frÃ¡gil forma de muÃ±eca que emana todo su ser... que ella poseÃ­a. Rodeando su cintura con la mano. Ella tenÃ­a ambas manos puestas en el pecho de el.-  
  
-"Me has hecho tan feliz..." -responde ella, luego de que Ã©l la besra suavemente... - "... Tan Feliz..." -musitaba-  
  
  
  
-"Â¿Por que?" -pregunta Ã©l-  
  
  
  
-"Al saber que correspondÃ­as a mis sentimientos... has dado un giro de 360Âº de mi vida... "-lo abraza- "De lo que hasta ayer sentÃ­a o creÃ­a que era vida..." -Lo abraza- "Que equivocado era mi concepto de felicidad... que errÃ³neo..." -se dice mirando melancÃ³licamente hacia el lado-  
  
  
  
-"Amada mÃ­a". -encabezaba sus dulces palabras a ella, a lo que ella lo mira atentamente- "Al volver a mi natal.. solo puede completar mis ideas de soledad." -se entristece, y ni auque sus lentes -que en estos momentos opacarÃ­an una tanto, el pesar de su bello mirar-... ella podÃ­a ver en el cielo de sus ojos... la melancolÃ­a que en ellos se posaba-..... "No sabes cuantas noches te extraÃ±Ã©... como nunca. En mis cartas... siempre lo ocultÃ©... por temor a perder el Ãºnico lazo que me mantenÃ­a a ti... tu amistad. Lo Ãºnico que habÃ­a ganado con mi silencio. Que necio..." -desviaba la mirada, ahora Ã©l-  
  
  
  
-"Pero... no importa" -su voz se quebraba-... "ahora es ahora, y es lo Ãºnico que importa"... -Ã©l la mira sorprendido. Â¿Era posible?... Â¿Ella llorando?...- "es lo que me importa"...  
  
  
  
-"Â¿..EstÃ¡s llorando?" -le preguntaba, sin explicaciÃ³n aparente... mientras quitaba su mano de ella-  
  
  
  
-"La felicidad que se expresa a travÃ©s del llanto... es el doble que esta sonrisa"... -decÃ­a llorando, con una radiante sonrÃ­a. Ni la oscura noche la opacÃ³. Era hermosa-... "ExtraÃ±amente las lÃ¡grimas de felicidad... duelen mÃ¡s que las de tristeza... y no sÃ© por que..."... -expresaba ella-  
  
  
  
-"Oh Tomoyo" -la abraza cÃ¡lidamente, estrechÃ¡ndola suavemente contra Ã©l- "Te amo mÃ¡s que nunca"  
  
  
  
-"Eriol..."...-SonrÃ­e, presa por sus brazos. Ã‰l habÃ­a borrado expresamente antes sus lÃ¡grimas... antes de musitar esa frase en su oÃ­do-  
  
  
  
Este es un sentimiento. MÃ¡s allÃ¡ de lo carnal... ellos se habÃ­an encontrado emocionalmente... cosa que no hacen muchas parejas... Eso, y esto es y serÃ¡ amor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hiiii... acÃ¡ yo publicando otra de mis melosas historias. weno espero quÃ© les haya gustado!!, me dejan algÃºn mensaje o si no.. me escriben... TENSHI_NO_NEMESIS@HOTMAIL.COM --Uso MSN ^o^--  
  
Besotes!!  
  
Ke Trunks estÃ© kon uds.....u.u.....  
  
  
  
::::= Xkari18 =::::  
  
  
  
P.D.: Los personajes no me pertenecen.. esos son de CLAMP... y blah blah blah... no me demanden, solo los hago kon fin de diversiÃ³n. 


End file.
